


Not A Soldier, Just A Sister

by MiniMoose23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoose23/pseuds/MiniMoose23
Summary: Baby sister to the deadliest hunters (and best big brothers), (Y/n) Winchester wants nothing more than to prove to her brothers that she despite being a great hunter, she can escape the life. She hopes to use the military as a means of doing just that. Will Sischester make it like Sam almost did? Or will the “The Family Business” drag her back into hell? Only time will tell, but (Y/n) has friends in low places and a guardian angel or a handful. Maybe even a guardian demon. Who knows what the baby has up her sleeve. After all, the baby always gets their way, right? Does that include the Winchesters?





	Not A Soldier, Just A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> You are the Winchester's little sister who has just graduated high school and are preparing to ship to boot camp for the Marines. You are 19, Adam is 21, Sam is 28, and Dean is 32 years old. You have been a hunter since you were about seven but you decided that the military would probably help you leave that life. At least you hoped it would. The following weeks after high school graduation and up until the night before you leave for boot camp, your brothers try to make it the most memorable for you by doing whatever you want so you're leaving happy. Your last night with them, you request to take a drive in Baby since some of your fondest memories are in her, sitting in the back and singing along to your brother's choice in rock.
> 
> From here on out, Bold is song lyrics and italics are reader/Sischester's thoughts. Watch out for change in point of view! (With the exception of the first paragraph and a small memory in italics).
> 
> This is a song fic. I own nothing but the idea/plot. I hope you enjoy this fluffy thing!

*Third Person P.O.V.*

**We laughed and joked in the cab of his truck, just my brother and me**

 

_A nineteen year old (Y/n) wiped her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the moose of a man's chest, a smile on her face as she felt his arms wrap around her back tightly, a kiss placed on the crown of her head. She quickly withdrew and turned to the shorter male and nearly tackled him in a hug, burying her face in his chest. The second male ruffled her short hair gently, kissing her temple and rubbed her back before she pulled away from him as well. She finally turned to the shortest of the trio of males and latched onto him, kissing his cheek._

 

*Second Person P.O.V.*

**The night before he shipped out overseas, a leatherneck, jarhead marine**

"I love you. Stay safe okay? I want to see all three of you when I return! I'll be back if-"

"(Y/n) Marie Winchester, that's enough. You know that we're gonna be at your boot camp graduation. Now stop crying so we can enjoy our last night together," the mid-heighted male grunted. You smiled brightly up at him and let go of the guy you were potentially strangling.

"Sorry, Dean-o! I just know how hard this life is and I don't want you to worry about me...I'll be trained even more this way. I love you three so much. You're all I have left," you smiled and wiped at the warm tears welling from your eyes.

The tallest one cupped your face and kissed your forehead, gently rubbing his thumb over your cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, no crying now, Sis. It's a happy time for you. You're getting out of the hunting life and into the military, just like Dad," your Moose of a brother known as Sam reassured you. You couldn't help the tears as more brimmed your eyes.

You were close with your three brothers, despite them being only half since you only shared the same father: John, but you wouldn't trade them for the world. You needed them and they needed you as well.

"They're happy tears, Sammy... I just hope that you're all going to be here when I get back. I understand that we Winchester's don't stay dead, but I need to know that you three will be fighting for me until I come home, okay?" You crossed your arms and tried to look tough through the tears that slowly rolled down your cheeks.

Your three brothers chuckled and nodded. Shaking your head, you held up your pinky finger and raised a brow. They all sighed but each hooked their pinky with yours so you had a four-way pinky-swear. You smiled and tackled Adam into a hug again, Dean and Sam hugged you as well, making a Winchester group hug.

You let go and ran over to Baby, gently letting your fingers trail over her sleek hood. "Hey... Can I drive her before I leave?"

A stunned look crossed all of their faces. Adam didn't like your driving because you liked to gun it on the backroads and you had a tendency to swerve your truck on purpose. The idea of you doing the same thing in Baby was enough to make him uneasy.

Sam rose a brow as he looked between you and Dean. After all Baby was his, well, baby. Dean loved that car just as much as he loved you, though sometimes you thought he loved it more.

Dean frowned at first but soon gave you a grin and dug in his jacket pocket for the keys. He tossed them to you and gave a quick glance at the other two boys before darting to Baby.

You caught the keys and laughed as your three older brothers scrambled to the passenger door, none really wanting to sit in the back. In the end, it was you and Dean up front and Adam and Sam in the back, much to the Moose's dismay.

You beamed and turned on the car, drumming your fingers on the steering wheel as the engine roared to life and settled to a purr. You turned up the radio and drummed on the steering wheel to the relaxing beat of "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

 

 

After you had your fun with driving the Impala and safely pulling into the garage of the Bunker, you turned to your three brothers and gave them a small smile.

They watched and followed you out of the garage and to your truck. You slowly dragged your hand along the chipping white paint of the cab, humming the song Dean used to put you to bed when you were younger.

"Take care of her. She's newer than Baby but she's still old and got some issues...."

**He said the radiator leaks, and the timing belt is worn, but the heart and soul of this old beat up truck.....is the dashboard. It's seen a lot of tan legs, got a kick ass radio, heard a lotta singing along to some country songs and rock and roll! Got a .38 bullet hole...courtesy of Kate Tillman's dad, a lotta scotch tape marks from holding timeless photographs.**

"Her radiator leaks, the timing belt is worn, but the heart and soul of my baby....is the dashboard. It's seen a lot of tan legs, she's got a kick ass radio, heard a lot of singing along to some country songs and of course rock and roll," you explained as you popped the hood and latched it up, pointing out each discrepancy.

"I got a .38 bullet hole in the tailgate, courtesy of Kate Tillman's dad....man that girl was a treasure.... anyway, my truck's gotta lot of scotch tape marks from holding timeless photographs on the dash," you continued and walked around to the passenger side.

You opened the door and ran your hand over the old tape marks, worn and discolored from the sun. You paused and stared at a photo of you with John and your mom. You were five. The one beside it made you almost break down and cry again.

It was you and your three brothers, Adam had his arms protectively around your waist and his chin rested on your head. Dean had his arm resting around your and Adam's shoulders, standing off to the right of you. Sam had his arm around your other shoulder, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder.

**He said "If I don't come back, you can have this Ford, just tape a picture of me on the dashboard."**

"I-i-i-i....if I don't come back, you can have this Chevy....just promise me you'll tape my picture on the dashboard?"

The trio of brothers were holding back tears. The thought of losing you, their baby sister forever, not due to the family business where they could make a deal and bring you back, made their hearts shatter.

Sam was the first to pull you into a hug. Then Adam joined in and finally Dean wrapped his arms around the three of you, silently vowing to protect all of his younger siblings.

**He said, "The paint is peeling off, it's got dents in both the doors. If something happens to me, don't hang a for sale sign above the dashboard."**

"Her paint's peelin...I still haven't had a chance to pop out the dents in both her doors. If something happens to me, promise me you won't hang a forsale sign on her dashboard, Dean?"

Dean wiped at his eyes and pulled you into his chest, rubbing your back. Sam and Adam watched as Dean promised you that he'd keep your truck.

You smiled, closed the door of your truck, dropped the hood, and followed your brothers into the Bunker. You had a long day ahead of you and it was getting late.

 

 

 

 

Your brothers woke you with lots of tickling and then gave you breakfast in bed. You were just catching your breath when Sam walked in your room with a tray of your favorite food and three glasses. You raised a brow at them but smiled.

"Thank you, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up, (Y/n). We love you. Now eat up and shower and get ready. We have to leave for the airport soon," Dean reminded and pressed a loving kiss to your temple before he headed out of your room.Sam and Adam each kissed one of your cheeks then left you alone again. _Today has started off great!_

 

 

 

 

 

You stood outside the security gate with your three brothers. The asshole of a receptionist would not allow them through security with you. So here you stood, shaking and shuffling from one foot to the other. Adam, being closer in age, pulled you to him and kissed your temple. It helped calm you a little.

"You'll do fine. We'll be waiting for you to call when you land. Don't forget our numbers too soon now," Dean joked and opened his arms.

"Don't worry, (Y/n), your brothers are gonna be waiting for a call and until you come home safely."

You buried your face in Dean’s chest and tightened your arms around his neck. You'd never admit it, but you had tears running down your face. Winchester's are tough, they don't show emotion or weakness. That was how you were raised by your brothers. Show no weakness, not even in defeat. But the thing was, you could handle psychical pain but if you saw or heard your brothers getting hurt, it tore you up. That was what terrified you. The thought of you coming back and your brothers not being there, it was probably your worst nightmare. Not them abandoning you. No, you knew they'd never do that. You all were too close and they couldn't do that to you. If they could, then they wouldn't have taken you in to begin with. It's just how their twisted logic worked.

"Don't worry, I'll have my guardian angels protecting me. Never know when they'll wanna use me against you so I have a feeling they'll be keeping an eye on me and making sure I'm safe," you only half joked as you gave them all a final hug and kiss goodbye. You snapped a selfie with them and waved as you headed through the security line and headed to your new life.

 

**It's seen a lot of tan legs, got a kick ass radio, heard a lotta singing along to some country songs and rock and roll! Got a .38 bullet hole...courtesy of Kate Tillman's dad, a lotta scotch tape marks from holding timeless photographs. He said "If I don't come back, you can have this Ford, just tape a picture of me on the dashboard."**

 

*Third Person P.O.V.*

_"I-i-i-i.... If I don't come back, you can have this Chevy....just promise me you'll tape my picture on the dashboard?"_

Dean put his head in his hands as he leaned against Baby's trunk as the memory hit him. The trio of brothers were a mess without you. He couldn't help but think you were hurt since you hadn't called.

He had called and left a voicemail on your phone everyday, usually at noon. But not today. He couldn't bring himself to listen to your voicemail message again. Everytime he heard your voice, he cracked.

Sam never told him that you had to mail all of your personal belongings, like civilian clothes and cell phones, back home. Dean just assumed it was dead and your forgot the charger.

He looked up from his lap and saw your truck. It was sitting where you had parked it outside the Bunker, in the grass. He smiled and walked over to it. His hands traced all the damage and he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun and feel of the cool metal of the truck embracing him. Adam joined him and rested his hand on the top of hood of the weather worn truck.

 

 

*Second Person P.O.V.*

It was a long thirteen weeks of boot camp. You couldn't call your brothers and tell them you were fine. You were forced to revert to writing letters to them. So, naturally, you chose cursive and addressed the letters to Sam, knowing he'd be able to read it and knowing he'd read it to your other two brothers.

When you finally could call, you heard them all scrambling to talk and a chuckle escaped your lips. They were definitely your brothers alright. You waited until they settled down before giving them the good news.

"Are y'all done now? Good. I'm graduating on October 30th. You're gonna be here, right?" You informed them and had to pull the pay phone away from your ear at their whooping and hollering of excitement and joy for you. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Hey, It's Sam, of course we'll be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world, Princess. You'll be able to stay with us for a couple nights after, right? I haven't been to California in awhile. Think you wanna swing by Stanford and check it out? Maybe do a little college and military?"

A smile was glued to your lips. You knew that you would be able to stay the night in whatever motel they planned to get but you wanted to yank their chains a bit first. After all, thirteen weeks without pranks? It was torture!

"College? Bro, chill. I just finished boot camp and that was hard enough. Be glad they sent me to Cali and not South Carolina where they wanted to send me." _Dorky brother, always worrying about my future_. "Not sure but I'll know once we graduate. I'm not gonna write any more letters though. Since it's Tuesday you have 'til Thursday to get here. Think you can make that drive?" You teased, giggling when you heard Dean yelling about your doubt in Baby in the background.

"Keep talking shit and I'll give you a noogie," Dean threatened. Guess he had taken the phone from Sam. "Of course Baby can make it. It's not like you're that far. Just a couple of states over. Jody, Cass, Claire, and Alex are also coming," your eldest brother told you.

Your face flushed slightly and your cheeks burned from the huge smile. Never had you felt so loved! "Alright, well lemme talk to Adam. I only have about ten more minutes," you laughed as you heard shuffling. Dean cursed in the background and you could have sworn you heard Cass' voice. "Adam?"

"Yes, this is he. Your most awesome and best big brother," he stated from the other end of the line. You scoffed and shook your head even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't let Sammy and Dean-bean hear you saying that! They'll kick your ass," you laughed. "Anyway, how is everything? Still ganking bastards?" Your tone was hushed and you glanced over your shoulder. Thankfully no one was listening in on your conversation.

"Kinda. Dean said I have to get better with my aim before they'll take me on bigger hunts. So far it's just been vamp nests," he replied with a small smile.

He loved talking to you. Out of your brothers, Adam was definitely the one you were closest with. After all you did get kinda adopted by his mother when you were seven. Not to mention that you were two years apart. Sam was nine years older and Dean was thirteen years older than you, so naturally you were closer to Adam.

"Guess that means I have to teach you how to shoot huh? Maybe I'll be even better than Dean!" You giggled. Adam chuckled and gave a glance back at your older brothers.

"Yeah sure. I'll let y'all hash that one out," he scoffed and watched as Cass popped out then back in, holding a pie. You smiled as you heard your eldest brothers and Cass arguing in the background, something about the wrong pie flavor, while Adam told you about how they stopped the apocalypse and how Dean was Michael's 'true vessel' and how Sam was Lucifer's. You nodded in understanding, you could see the similarities even if you didn't want to believe it.

"Well hun my time's nearly up. Y'all get down here as soon as you can alright? But don't get any speeding tickets and for fuck's sake leave the dog at home," you muttered into the phone. Leave the dog at home was code to your brothers to leave all Hunters' gear at the Bunker and only have their pocket knives. Adam sighed on the other end but agreed.

"Fine. Be safe, love you, Squirt."

"Whatever, I'm two years younger than you! Love you too though, Adam."

"Wait why is she saying bye? Should I go save her?"

"Aww, Cass, you're adorable! No, I'm fine. I just have to get going. We may graduate in two days but that still leaves time for training. So I love and miss you, see you soon okay, Cass?"

"Hmm. Alright. We'll see you then, (Y/n)."

"Hey hey hey! Tell her we love her and miss her too!"

"I love you too, Sammy! Miss y'all so much but I'll see y'all in two days so get here!"

"Hey, Baby Girl, we'll be there by around noon tomorrow. Promise. We're packin and headin out now. Love you and stay safe, Sweety."

"Heh, yeah okay. Don't push Baby too hard. Don't wanna ruin her transmission. Oh give her a wash when y'all swing into town. I want her shining when I meet her again. Oh and before I forget, give Cassy a kiss for me please, Dean-bean? Love you! Bye!" You quickly hung up before he could protest or come up with a snarky or sassy reply. _Harass, annoy, and set up pranks for my brothers and Cassy? Check. Now just to make it through these last two days without incident and I'll be home Scott-free! Then of course a-school and what not, ugh!_

You stared blankly at the pay phone you had used to call your brothers. You were so zoned out that you didn't realize everyone was leaving and that your platoon commander had called your name.

"WINCHESTER!"

You snapped out of your thoughts as your last name was yelled. With a sheepishly sly grin you snatched up your cover and quickly fell into ranks. A few of your comrades snickered and you felt your cheeks heat up a bit. You had never been so careless before. _Stupid brothers. I'll get you back yet you pretty boys._ You left with your division and planned your brothers' demise.

 

 

*Third Person POV*

**I had the engine overhauled, A paint job and brand new chrome**

Dean glared at his phone screen. Sam and Adam were laughing at their sister's remark before she had abruptly hung up on Dean. "Son of a bitch! I'm so gonna kick her ass when we see her!" He dropped his phone on the table and ran a hand through his hair, the other on his hip. He groaned and tipped his head back before snapping it back and sending a glare to his younger brothers.

"Shut up. Let's get to Bobby's and finish her truck. Then we can head out, we'll grab food on the way."

"Yeah alright. I think all that's really left is to see if the paint's dry or not. Other than that I think we can wash it tomorrow once we're there," Adam replied and set his bag on the table.

It was Cass' idea to do something for (Y/n) since her birthday was spent at boot camp. The four of them decided that the best thing they could do, other than send pictures of them with a letter, was to fix up her truck.

So, Adam drove it to Bobby's with Sam and Dean following behind him in the Impala. They got it parked out front and with Bobby's help they got the old engine out and replaced with a newer one. One they rebuilt. They popped the dents out of the doors. They even gave it a paint job and replaced the missing chrome on the grill and the small chrome stripes down the cab.

Cass smiled and nodded at the agreement of them, glad they weren't mad at him for bringing blueberry pie back. He stood and tilted his head slightly as he looked at Dean as Sam went to go pack and Adam took his bag to the car.

"So how do we know she can have her truck? Do we even know where she's getting deployed to, Dean?" Cass asked in a hushed voice. Dean looked up at him and frowned.

"Dude, don't talk like that. We don't even know if she's getting deployed yet. If we're lucky they'll keep her here in the states. Maybe California, Florida if we're lucky enough to keep her stateside," the eldest Winchester replied with a sigh.

Anyone could see that the eldest sibling was terrified of getting news that his baby sister could be sent into a war zone. Despite John being former military as well, Dean had never treated (Y/n) like she was a soldier. He knew in his heart that she was tough, but even so, she was their baby sister. Maybe not their kid but he along with Sam and Adam had treated her like their own kid, a princess even.

They knew first hand that she wasn't one to be trifled with, but they could usually push her tough side around to get to their adorable, baby sister to show her soft side. He flashed Cass a smile and picked up his phone.

"Hey, go get a bag packed. You can't wear your trench coat on the base. You won't be allowed in if you wear it or you'll get us pat down if not strip searched. I don't know about you, but I preferably don't want to have a cavity search because you decided to wear that coat and have your angel blade on you," he chuckled and opened his contacts. He hit the call button and listened to the ringing as he waited for Bobby to pick up as he made his way to his room to pack his bag.

"I don't understand. Why would military personnel check my teeth for cavities? I thought that was a dentist's job?" Cass tilted his head and called after Dean. The feint sound of laughter echoed through the bunker's halls at his cluelessness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) woke as usual the next morning. To one of her drill sergeants throwing things across the compartment they called a bedroom -and cleaning space and gym-. Pretty much the room was used for nearly everything with the exception of bathrooms. There was one bathroom attached to the room and it held six stalls -without doors- and two small poles with six shower heads on each.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y'ALL DOING STILL IN YOUR RACKS?! IT IS 0530! GET UP, MAKE YOUR RACKS, AND GET IN UNIFORM! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES!"

(Y/n) jumped up. Her adrenaline pumped through her veins as she yanked on her Marine digitals and quickly began making her rack. She was done within a minute and began helping her neighbor. Once everyone was finished, they were in ranks and standing at attention, some sweating and some shuffling uncomfortably with the need to urinate.

(Y/n) sighed as their morning routine ensued with the females being integrated with the males and being shuffled to the chow hall for breakfast after a quick head break.

The day dragged on for her. After breakfast her division did PT -physical training-, ran through their drill for tomorrow's graduation march, then thirty minutes of relaxation to iron clothes or pack.

Lunch came and went.

The division was marched to the obstacle course to watch newer divisions and participate as a demonstrator, showing the proper and improper ways to get through each task.

Finally it was a few minutes before dinner and (Y/n) went to the head to splash her face with water to help calm her nerves. _I did it...I made it. I passed boot camp. My brothers and Bobby and Jody and the girls will be here! I can't believe it! I actually did it. All on my own..._ she thought as she stared at her hazel eyes in the mirror after drying her them.

Her short hair was still damp after her shower and it nearly broke her. _I really do look like my brothers. Especially with my hair this short. I am almost a mini Dean._ She smiled and shook her head before returning to the compartment just in time for one drill sergeant to have them line up for their last dinner at boot camp.

She waited in line and pointed at the food she wanted before taking her tray down the line and passing fruit and cups. She snatched a banana and a cup easily. With two small, cupped packs of peanut butter and tea with honey, she was ready to eat.

It wasn't a bad last meal considering they had a small pizza party. But still, (Y/n) wanted to save any and all junk food until she could eat it with her family. So she stuck to a small salad with ranch, baby carrots, turkey a-la king* with rice, and a roll. It was healthier than the pizza anyway.

She sat off to the side and let her mind wander to how her brothers might look now. She hadn't seen Bobby in a few years, since she was seventeen at least, and she had recently met Jody and her girls shortly before she left. Bobby might look a bit older but she hoped nothing too drastic. But the hunting life did take a toll on most people. She saw that in her brothers.

With a sigh she pushed her half eaten food away and sipped at the warm tea, sweetened by honey. _Hmm. I wonder where I'll go after here and a-school. I can go overseas with better pay, but I think I'd rather be here in the states to see my brothers more often. At least we'll have a steady amount of money coming in from this. They won't have to keep stealing credit cards and stuff,_ she hummed to herself and set her empty cup aside.

"Winchester? You alright?"

(Y/n) snapped her head up and smiled at the drill sergeant. He tilted his head slightly and nodded to her food tray. Her hazel eyes looked it over and she shrugged, bringing her gaze back to him.

"I'm....nervous. My brothers are supposed to be coming tomorrow and they said they were bringing our father figure and a couple of family friends. I guess it's just nerves of seeing them since I haven't in awhile," she admitted and stood with her cup. "But I'm fine other than that."

"That's good then? Why didn't you eat pizza with the others? You against it? It's the first time we allowed this kind of food to the division," he inquired and set his water bottle on the table. He watched the one known as Winchester refill her cup with tea and honey before she sat back down.

"I prefer to eat junk with my brothers. Especially since it'll be kind of like a family reunion of sorts," she mumbled and stirred her tea by swirling the cup lightly so as not to spill it. "But I was just thinking about how tomorrow will go when I see them. I told my brother to clean his car. She's a beast."

"Oh really? And what kind of car is it? Mustang? Charger? Challenger?" One of the other Marine recruits asked as they took up a seat across from her. She shook her head and smiled as more of her division gathered around.

"Nope. None of those. Chevy Impala."

"What's so great about that?"

(Y/n) almost looked offended. She scoffed and took a sip of her tea before turning to her drill sergeant. "You have your phone right? Can you look up a picture of a 1967 Chevy Impala, black on black, four door with bench seats, please?"

A few of the males gasped as she rattled off the information on the car. She pointed to one that looked like Dean's and nodded. She smirked as her drill sergeant held up his phone, showing the picture of the car to the division. There were shocked and awed gasps throughout.

"That's what your brother drives?"

"Yep. Been in the family since Dad....since he, uh, finished his military service," she replied and grabbed her tray. "Anyway that's enough history on me. I don't know bout y'all, but I'm ready to go back to the compartment and sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow," she chuckled and took her tray to the return line.

Her division agreed and the ones with trays followed her while her three drill sergeants hung back. "You know, she's a natural born leader, that Winchester," the E5, who had shown them what kind of car (Y/n) had, commented. The E7 chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. The female E5 shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the division line up behind the Winchester.

"Or she's just really smooth at getting her way," the Sergeant replied with a roll of her eyes. The other two instructors shared a glance before getting up.

"Whatever it is, Winchester has been one of the best recruits I've had," the Gunnery Sergeant shrugged and left the platoon and two Sergeants behind to take care of the division.

**I had her washed and waxed, Sitting in the drive the day he came home**

Dean dropped the hood of the truck and smiled. It was midday like he promised his sister. They had made the drive to Bobby's short and from there they made good time to California. And to surprise his sister even more, he and his brothers washed and waxed her truck.

"What'd'ya think? She looks good don't she?" Dean beamed while nodding at the shine of the truck in the afternoon sun. Sam crossed his arms and gave a slight nod as the new looking truck. Bobby readjusted his hat and smiled.

When the boys had first met Adam it had been a very rocky situation, but then they met (Y/n) the second time they met Adam and it made sense as to why he had been so snappy since the two of them had just fought and split up.

"One of the best fixes I've had the pleasure of working on," Bobby commented and took a sip of his beer. The trio of boys each leaned on the motel wall and admired the three vehicles as they waited for Jody and the girls to arrive. Jody had insisted on bringing Donna so they were running a bit late.

"Think she'll like it? I mean, she loved it when it was all beat up, we changed her baby." Bobby and the boys looked at Adam before exchanging unsure glances.

It was true, they had popped out the dents, fixed the old bullet hole, and overhauled the engine. Not to mention the new paint and chrome on the truck.

"I think she'll be thrilled. I mean, she did always say she wanted to fix it up after school," Sam replied after a moment of thought. Dean nodded and downed his beer.

"That's right. She would always come and bug me when I was fixing Baby. Said she wanted to learn everything so she could fix her own baby one day," the eldest Winchester added and set the empty beer bottle by his feet.

"Alright, that's enough gawking at the cars. Let's get inside before someone claims we're stalking folks," Bobby muttered as he saw the owner of the motel watching them warily. The boys nodded and packed up the cooler and took it inside with them, followed by Bobby.

They didn't have to wait too much longer for Jody and the others. They arrived shortly after they had headed inside. Once everyone was together and introductions of Adam and Jody and the girls were done, the small family headed to a close by diner, Dean praying for Castiel on the way. They had less than twelve hours before they would be reunited with (Y/n) before she would be shipped off to who knew where.

*Second Person P.O.V.*

You woke up to the lights being flipped on and a lot of whooping and hollering. You blinked and sat up in slight annoyance.

Admittedly? You were never a morning person. Especially not now after being woken up at 0400 in the morning because the drill sergeants wanted to drill everyone before breakfast.

But this? This was something entirely different, but still managed to piss you off and get on your last nerve. "Fuck the life of a Winchester," you muttered and quickly got dressed in your uniform before throwing on your boots and lacing them up. You and a few others helped calm the ones the drill sergeants had hyped up and eventually got everyone into formation.

Stifling a yawn, you shook your head. The small floof of hair on the top of your head, that sufficed as bangs, swayed along with your head movement. You watched as the instructors led the males into the female compartment and made everyone get in a height line. You, of course, were the second in line. _Hey on the bright side it means I get more time to eat since I'm at the front of the line_ , you thought with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

After breakfast they had everyone change into their dress uniforms that they had left in their coffin racks as everything else had been packed up the day before for faster transportation to their a-school afterwards. Once everyone was changed and their digitals packed away, the instructors lead them outside to the drill pad one last time before they graduated. You tilted your head slightly when they called your name. You slowly broke rank after being granted permission and stood at attention in front of your Gunnery Sergeant. He smiled at you and clapped a hand on your shoulder.

"I know you've worked hard while here, Winchester. Now it's time to step back and relax. You will be our guide on, carrying our division flag that you all made. That means everyone fill in, Winchester, go stand in front of Smith. You will be the one everyone's cadence will come from," he commanded and gave a quick hand salute that you returned before he dropped his. You about faced and marched over to Smith before relieving him of the guide on duties. He moved to the back as you got into place.

"Forward....March!" You stepped off and after a few steps pivoted so everyone else could fall into step. Your division was going to be the first one to enter the drill hall so you had to make sure you set the correct pace. _Well I did pray for some excitement today_ , you mentally sighed as you held your head high with your shoulders squared as you carried the flag.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Standing at attention with the other nine divisions just outside the drill hall, you took a shaky breath before holding it and releasing it slowly. You couldn't have a panic attack now. Yes you were anxious but you needed to show your brothers and family that you could be just as strong and brave as they could.

_Yes I have to do this. I can do this! I am strong. I am brave. I am enough!_

The mental pep talk was short and sweet, just the thing you needed. Thankfully it actually helped calm yourself. The echoing of drums somewhat soothed you as well. Soon the doors opened and your Gunnery called the order to march again.

You matched your cadence with the drums easily, falling almost in a trance by the soothing fall of the drumsticks on the drums. You had subconsciously started to hum "Hey Jude", but luckily the drums drowned it out so no one heard you.

You pivoted left and walked about ten paces before pivoting left again and marching back to the other side of the hall. You halted and left faced at the command given by your instructor before standing at parade rest, the flag positioned so the bottom of the stick was against your right boot with you tilting it slightly forward to be lower than the American flag that was to the right of you.

 

It wasn't long before the final announcement was made and everyone was breaking ranks to run and hug their families. You had been searching the crowd through the entire thing but had yet to meet any of their gazes.

The beautiful green eyes of your eldest brother. The ones that reminded you of emeralds on rainy days, were not seen.

Not the hazel eyes that instantly made you feel comfortable and warm and wanted.

The eyes that forever changed between a warm brown, green, and sometimes green with blue speckles.

No sign.

Not even the blue eyes you had grown used to seeing in the middle of the night when you had nightmares. The soothing grey blue eyes that comforted you and let you know he'd never leave. His eyes always glistened, shining when the light reflected just right.

With a sigh, you took up your flag and brought it to the back of the gym and leaned it against the wall. You tensed slightly as the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Turning ever so slowly you gasped at the sight. Bobby and Jody stood a few feet from you.

Without thinking, you launched yourself at Bobby, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before burying your face in the side of his neck. Warm tears silently rolled down your cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around your back, surrounding you with his warmth.

"Hey, Kiddo. How're you doing?" He murmured into your hair and kissed the top of your head. You wanted to pull back but decided against it, wanting to relax in your adoptive father's embrace.

"Fine. Missin' everyone but otherwise fine. I think bein' a hunter really helped with keepin' me in shape. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, Bobby, I-"

"Shut up, Idjit. You know we don't have to keep close tabs on each other, but a phone call every now and then might do us both some good," he cut you off and gently rubbed your back. You nodded against his neck and gave his cheek another kiss before stepping back and looking at Jody. You hugged her as well before giving them a small smile. Jody ruffled your short hair that matched her own.

"Hey, (Y/n), how have you been?" She asked and pulled you in for a hug. You almost choked and hugged her back just as tightly.

"I was startin to think y'all were runnin late! I don't have my phone, they made us send 'em back. It's been a looooong thirteen weeks without pranks! Got a good workout though so can't complain I guess," you explained as you draped an arm around Jody's shoulders before throwing your other one around Bobby's. He kissed your temple as you rested your head on his shoulder, smiling.

"No, we got in about noon yesterday. Had to tell that idjit brother of yours to stop tryin to race everyone on the way here though," Bobby remarked as he and Jody led you towards the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. Speakin of the devils, where are they?" You pulled away from your adoptive parents and waited for an answer. Bobby crossed his arms and huffed before letting out a low whistle.

A squeal escaped your mouth as two pair of arms wrapped tightly around you. One pair of hands covering your eyes and the other arms hugging you back into two warm and familiar bodies. You yelped and struggled in their grip. They let you go, only to pick you up by your forearms and calves.

"Hey! Idjits! Put me down or so help me!" You yelled at your eldest brothers. Dean smirked at Sam and they both sent you a mischievous smirk. You shook your head and tried to pull your arms and legs from them, succeeding only in making them stumble a little from all your flailing.

They began to swing you slightly between them, gaining air with each swing until they flipped you in a circle and let you rock like a hammock in the wind to calm down.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Idjits."

"Fuckers," you added to the trend, slowly catching your breath from laughing and being swung like a branch. You squirmed again and, thankfully, your brothers put you back upright. Once you caught your breath you hugged Dean and Sam in turn, enjoying the warmth they gave off.

"How's our baby sister?" Dean cooed condescendingly and squat down a bit to be eye level with you. You crossed your arms and puffed air into your cheeks before letting it out in a huff.

"Ass. I'm fine. I think I can outrun you now! And I've gotten stronger and I am top marksman! I got the highest scores out of everyone, instructors included, when we shot!" You boasted and smiled cockily at your eldest brother. The four looked at you as you went quiet, noticing someone in a trench coat walking towards you.

"Is that Cassy? I thought y'all'd've made him leave his trench coat?" A laugh escaped your lips as you darted at the man you had heard so much about and had only met a hand full of times when he'd help you get back to bed after a nightmare. You didn't bother to think if he could hold you or not, knowing he could since he was an angel, so you launched yourself at him. You secured yourself to him by tightly wrapping your legs around the top of his pelvis and arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your back, rubbing it as you murmured incoherently into his shoulder.

"I can't believe you wore that here! It's hot! I get that you don't feel temperature like we humans do, Cassy, but seriously! You gotta take the coat off before you get me in trouble. Please, Cassy?" You rambled as you dropped to stand in front of him, arms around his lower back.

He looked at your brothers and adoptive parents before making the mistake of looking down at you. Your hazel eyes were shining in the afternoon sun, your pupils slightly dilated, and you were sporting a pout. No matter how hard he tried, Cass couldn't look away or deny your request.

He sighed as he broke the embrace to pull his coat off and drape it over his forearm. You gave him a bright smile and hugged him tight before turning to the others.

"Well, that's not surprising. I figured you'd be the only one he listened to about the trench coat," Dean mused aloud. You shrugged and offered a smile. It faded as you looked around. They noticed. Sam and Dean shared a glance and each grabbed a forearm and began walking you towards the parking lot, towards Baby.

"What was this about you being a better shot than me?

"Why did you cut your hair?

"Did you finally realize that you strictly like girls so I can take you to bars to pick up chicks too?!

"Didn't you say something to me about giving Cass a kiss for you? The hell was that about?!"

You glanced between your brothers, Sam giving you a shrug, before you settled your confused gaze on Dean. _He never rambles like this. What's going on,_ you thought to yourself. Sam pulled you into his side, arm around your shoulders protectively, as Dean smiled at you. _Okay, now I'm super confused...._

"(Y/n)."

You whipped around to find the voice. Adam stood beside the, very shiny, black '67 Impala you loved so much. A sound that was somewhere between a squeak and cry left you as you ran to meet him. He opened his arms and pushed off the trunk as you leapt at him, literally.

He caught you, only slightly stumbling back, and wrapped an arm around your back and the other against the back of your head as you buried your face in his neck, tears rolling down your cheeks. He felt his shirt dampen and gently shushed you, leaning back against the car as your eldest brothers and parents headed over.

You clung to Adam as though you'd lost him. He whispered soft reassurances in your ear as you balled his shirt up in your fists.

"Hey, we have another surprise for you, (Y/n)," Bobby interrupted the moment. You lifted your head slightly and turned it to face them. They saw the smile and tears and all gave you small smiles of reassurance. You felt Adam gently rubbing your back and laid your head on his shoulder for a minute. He tilted his head slightly to look down at you. You sighed and dropped your legs from his waist, but kept your arms around his torso.

"What? I'm guessing Claire and Alex are back at a motel?" You inquired and enjoyed the feeling of your brother holding you again. Sam nodded and held out his hand for you to take. Squeezing Adam, you kissed his cheek before taking Sam's hand and getting pulled away from Baby.

"So I gotta put this on you, but I promise I'm gonna keep ahold of you so we can get to it, okay?" Your brother explained as Dean produced a black handkerchief from his pocket. Your smile wavered before you nodded.

"So long as that's not covered in vamp blood or anything. It's gotta be clean," you agreed. A million ideas for what the surprise could be. You sighed when they laughed at your trust in them before you couldn't see. Just as he promised, Sam had his hands on your shoulders. You felt the others move closer, the warmth of the sun somewhat fading as you guessed they surrounded you.

"Okay, now we gotta spin you around a few times and then we'll go. There ya go, along three times," Sam encouraged as you began to slowly spin in place. He stopped you and you groaned at the slight dizzy feeling.

"Ugh!" You moaned and let your head fall back a little. You weren't expecting to hit your brother's chest but giggled when you did. "Sorry. Didn't know you were that close."

"It's fine. Alright, you ready to go?" Without waiting for your reply, you felt someone grip your forearms again and one person grabbed both of your hands. You assumed Dean and Bobby held your arms while Sam was behind you with his hands still on your shoulders, and Adam was the one holding your hands, slightly pulling you along wherever you were headed.

Suddenly they turned you to the right and made you walk a little ways before stopping. You felt Sam move his hands and the blindfold dropped around your shoulders. You tilted your head to find Dean holding your hands, Adam to your right. They were smiling. You pursed your lips but kept quiet. _Silly brothers._

Bobby moved in front of you, standing beside Jody and Cass. Sam, Adam, and Dean followed soon after, Dean lingering for a moment longer with a goofy grin on his face. You scrunched your brow in curiosity before rolling your eyes playfully.

"Turn around, (Y/n)." You hadn't noticed at first, but Dean had his phone out and it was in front of him. He was grinning down at it before glancing up at you. You fidgeted a before biting your lip and closing your eyes. You did an about face and took a deep breath before opening your eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, (Y/N)!" two girls yelled from the back of a pick up truck that looked an awful lot like the one you left with Dean. The one you said you'd always fix you but never did.

One girl was blonde and the other one was a ravenette. You felt your eyes sting at the sight. They were each holding signs. The first said "Happy (Late) Birthday, (Y/n)! We love you!" with hearts around it in an array of colors. The next one said "We knew you could do it. We Winchester's always win. We're so proud of you, (Y/n). Never forget that Family Don't End With Blood."

**I said, "Here's your keys, she's all yours. I fixed everything.....but the dashboard."**

Dean slowly walked up behind you with Cass. They both clapped you on the back and Dean went to pull you in for a hug when it happened.

You collapsed on the ground, your legs giving out from under you at the shock. Everything seemed to slow down for you. You heard your brothers call your name and caught a glimpse of them running towards you. But it all felt like time had slowed and you were watching as another person.

More yelling and some cursing, all echo-y and distorted. Kind of like if they were shouting across the house. You vaguely heard everyone scream your name, but all you could focus on was your truck.

They had fixed it up for you. They hadn't sold it. No. They did what you had been wanting, dreaming, of doing to it for years. They popped the dents from the door. The chrome down the sides was new. The paint was definitely brand new. No peeling from the look of it. You didn't see the hole on the passenger rear side anymore.

You choked out a sob as the voices and everything came back full force. Everything, just as quick as it had slowed, picked up its pace again. It slammed into you and made you slightly dizzy. You covered your mouth with your hand as tears streamed down your face.

Your brothers were all crouched around you, Cass on your side as well. You don't really remember much about standing back up, just that one minute you were sitting on the ground and the next you were leaning heavily on Dean for support. He had his arm tightly around your waist and was trying to talk to you.

His voice finally cut through the sound. It was filled with concern and pleading. He had only called your name but it seemed that it was enough to snap you out of it.

"Y-y-you....You fixed up my baby.... My 'Big Blue'!" You managed to get out as another sob caught in your throat. You looked up at Dean and kissed his cheek. "Y'all are the best big brothers I could ever have asked for and had. Thank you so much." You buried your head in his side as he pulled you closer to him and wrapped his other arm around your neck, holding you close. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of your head and rubbed your back soothingly.

After a few minutes you pulled back and stared into his beautiful green eyes and laughed. "What happened to no chick-flick moments, Bubba?" You asked as you dried your eyes and smiled at him. He gave you the signature bitch face before crossing his arms. You giggled and heard the rest of your family laugh at Dean.

"Bitch."

"Fucker.....It's ok. I still love you, Bubba." You looked at the two girls and smiled, joining them in the bed of your truck. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're Alex and Claire?" The girls nodded and put the signs down, opening their arms for a hug. You smiled and accepted the hug, seeing as how they both seemed kinda reluctant but also wanting to seem friendly.

"So, (Y/n), did you ever find out if you can come back to the motel with us?" Bobby asked. You noted everyone was gathered around your truck in some way. You sat on the bed side and nodded, giving them your signature crooked smirk. They all waited patiently for your answer.

"They said we could have the weekend to do whatever, but I have to go and get all my bags and ride the bus across the street to my a school to drop my stuff off there first. Then they'll give me the rules and I'll be able to leave with y'all," you gave them the short version of your schedule. "But I have to go back to the ship now and get my stuff ready."

"Oh!"

You, and everyone else, looked at Sam at his outburst. He fished around in his pocket before pulling out a phone. He smiled and handed it to you. You stared at it in awe for a moment before unlocking it and getting bombarded with voicemail messages saying you had voicemails to listen to. You laughed and locked it again, slipping it into the pocket of your uniform.

"Thank you! I almost forgot I had one of those! I'll message you once they release me. I can't thank y'all enough for this awesome surprise! I definitely wasn't expecting Big Blue to be here. And especially not in perfect shape. I can't wait to drive her. I love y'all," you rambled and have everyone another hug before you hopped out of the bed of your truck.

You ran a hand along the side and smiled. You had your three big brothers, your adoptive parents, can be considered adopted sisters, a guardian angel more like Dean's _but who's keeping track_ , and your cars. You had everything and you couldn't be happier.

You wrapped an arm around Adam and Cass as they walked you back to the drill hall where they had picked you up from. You couldn't wait to come home if your family kept up the surprises like that.

Even just seeing your family helped calm you down and ease the anxiety you had of possibly being sent overseas or to a battlezone. You sighed, content in their embrace. You would swear, if only to yourself, that you felt and caught a glimpse of huge black wings wrapping around you and your family as well. Stemming from the one and only angel that you all loved.

 

You halted in the middle of walking. Nearly everyone stumbled and looked at you like something was wrong. You turned to Dean with terror, anger, and a mix of other emotions in your hazel eyes. He smirked.

  
"Bubba....Were you _recording_ my reaction?!" You yelled at him as realization hit you as to why he had been holding up his phone before you turned around to meet your truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing! I'm thinking about making a small series of these with "Sischester" as song fics. Should I continue the trend? I have several other songs that I can write more chapters for. Though a forewarning, if I do continue....angst and some triggering scenes may be written. I will post warnings before each chapter. If you would like to read it but the chapter has a trigger for you, shoot me an email with your triggers and I’ll try my best to give you a summary of the chapter without them if possible. :3 Lemme know if this is something y'all would like to read more of please? Questions, comments, concerns, etc can be messaged to me or commented.
> 
> Yes Sischester is bi or if you want, pan. I was going for pan but you can decide. Let me know if I should leave it open for interpretation or not.
> 
> Keep safe and know you're loved and not alone my beautiful, Black Roses. <3


End file.
